Cloud Nine
by RosaMartens
Summary: Love never appealed to Francesca. The powers she possessed were enough to please her but when she transfers to Hogwarts, befriends the Marauders, Lily and Lilys friends, love seems to target her. It's a struggle for the elemental witch but it can't be that hard. Can it?
1. Chapter I

I ~ The Train Ride There

"Francesca! Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Her mum called up the stairs to her.

"Coming mom!" Francesca shouted back.

The girl sighed as she scanned her eyes around the room, making sure everything was packed, scooping up her tabby cat, Twiglet, and clutching her wand. Francesca was the youngest of the Green children. Kai was the oldest and the funny one, Noah was next, the smart one, then the twins, Harvey, the sporty one and Harry, the rebel. Francesca didn't think she had any of the qualities the boys had. She was often a little down hearted because nine times out of ten, she was over looked by her family, friends and strangers. Despite her older brothers qualities, she did have something they didn't. In fact it was so rare, she was one of the only five (and only female witch) in the world to possess the power to control the elements. Yes, at her own command, she could control the air (wind), fire, water and earth.

"Finally!" Kai exclaimed in his regular over dramatic state.

"Shut up you." Francesca pushed him.

"Right kids. All of you can Apparate apart from you Fran, so I'll be taking you. Kai, take her trunk and Noah, take Twiglet. Come on we don't have time! There's five minuets until the train goes!"

There were five loud cracks and all six people departed, soon landing on the stony ground of platform nine and three quarters. Francesca was smothered in three hugs and a few tears from her mum before bidding goodbye to her, already graduated two older brothers and her mum before throwing her trunk on the train, picking up Twiglet and, with help of Harvey, she was lifted onto the train, just as it began to chug away. The twins made a great leap and shut the door just before the train picked up speed.

"Thanks for the lift." Francesca smiled.

"That's alright little sis. Now, we're off to find somewhere to sit in the sixth grade, or should I say year now we live in England, compartments. You'll be alright looking for some ickle fifths right?"

"I'll be fine."

"Great, see you later." They bounced off and left Francesca to find her own compartment.

Francesca gulped and looked around. She was on her own on a strange train with strange new people. English people. Francesca was always quiet in America but she had her own friendship group, she knew everyone and she knew the system. Hogwarts was completely knew stuff to her. Not really knowing what to do, she tucked some loose strands of her deep brown, wavy hair behind her ears and set off the opposite direction to her brothers and dragged her trunk, Twiglet right by her side. Francesca saw many students in different compartments, laughing with their friends and some how, she didn't have it in her to ask to sit with them so she carried on going. In fact, in fifteen minuets, she was at the end of the train but she didn't ask to sit with anyone, she bumped into someone instead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." The girl bent down and picked her trunk back up. When she resurfaced, Francesca could see she that the new girl was very pretty. She had bright red hair and the greenest of eyes and her face was glowing when she smiled.

"Thank you." Francesca smiled back, a little conscious of how her long wavy hair looked and her sapphire blue (with silver flakes) eyes, compared to the very pretty girl.

"I don't think I've seen you before but you don't look young enough to be a first year."

"No, I'm a fifth grade - sorry, year - transfer from America."

"I thought you sounded a little American. I'm a fifth year too. Lily Evans, pleased to meet you." Lily smiled.

"Francesca Green."

"If you don't have anywhere to sit, you can come to my compartment and I can introduce you to all my friends." She offered.

"Yes please. Thank you so much." Francesca scooped up Twiglet, let Lilly coo over him for a minuet before they set off again to Lilys compartment.

Inside, four girls were sat laughing. One was drop dead gorgeous. She had waist length blonde hair that had been curled at the ends. She wore quite a bit of make up but it made her stand out from the others. Next to her, a very pretty girl with black hair sat. She had quite a cute beauty about her. Opposite, a girl with very light brown hair was. Her hair was braided into a plait and it fell across her right shoulder. On her left, a girl with sandy blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail, was talking, maybe telling a joke? All of the girls were stunning and Francesca almost couldn't walk in but Lily dragged her.

"Girls! This is Francesca Green. She's a transfer into our year from America. Francesca, this is Marlene McKinnon," she pointed to the first girl, "Alice soon-to-be-Longbottom," she pointed to the one next to Marlene, "Mary soon-to-be-Pettigrew," she pointed to the final girl, "and Evelyn Sparks but call her Eve."

"Nice to meet you." Francesca smiled.

"You too. Well come in, don't be shy. We're all good in here." Marlene grinned, patting the seat in between her and Alice. Once she and Lily had sat down, everyone bombarded her with questions.

For a few more hours, the girls explained to Francesca what Hogwarts was like, the houses, the teachers and the students. They all shared out some jelly slugs (Francescas favourite) and pumpkin pasties out, washed down with some butter beer. None of them noticed the time until it was getting dark outside. Lily was the first to notice this and she had a little bit of a panic: Francesca wasn't in her school robes. To stop her new friend from worrying too much, she took her robes and wand and set off to find the changing rooms. She came across them but many girls were in there so she decided to change in the toilet. It was only until she was locked in a cubicle and undressed, about to step into her robes, it happened. Two voices emerged from the door.

"Don't worry Cissy, Lucius wasn't flirting." Once said.

"But Bella, he was. He knows I like him too." The other whined.

"If he was, I would've hexed him."

Francesca listened in, or tried to, when she dropped her wand. It echoed. Loud.

"Ah! Someone's trying to listen in to our conversation Cissy!"

"I think we should just go Bella-"

"No! They've heard about Lucius. They could want to steal him from you! Alohomora!"

The door flew open and two girls, dressed in black robes, stood there, looking at Francesca in her bra and knickers.

"Ooo. You don't look like an ickle firstie but I've never seen you before." The one with curly black hair sneered.

"I'm not. I'm a fifth year transfer."

"A newbie. I think we best teach her a lesson for eves dropping."

In a quick flash, the girl picked up Francesca's clothes and ran out of the door, followed by her sister. Francesca paniced. Her clothes had been stolen and the only way to get them back was to run after them. Wand in hand, she ran after, people staring. The girls let out an evil laugh before throwing her clothes into a compartment. They waited for her to catch up before pushing her in and locking the door. When Francesca was pushed, she stumbled and fell backwards but into something soft. The lap of a boy. Not just any boy though. The most handsome boy she'd ever seen. He had longish black hair, gelled back, stormy grey eyes and a gorgeous smirk planted on his face.

"Well hello there. I'm Sirius Black but you'll be screaming that later tonight." He winked.

Francesca squirmed away and fell with a bump onto the floor, pressed up against the side with the window. Sirius and three other boys were sat, looking at her, quite shocked. She picked up her clothes and covered herself, her cheeks burning crimson.

"We'll look away while you - erm - put some clothes on." One of the boys smiled a little. He pushed the other boys facing the other way and once she was done, she cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry about that. They stole my clothes and I had to run after them and they just pushed me-"

"Don't worry sweet cheeks." Sirius Black smirked.

"Sit, tell us your name." The one with glasses said, offering her the space next to him.

"I'm Francesca Green. Before you ask, I'm a transfer from America. I'm going in to my fifth year. Two of my older brothers are in the year above me and we moved to England because my mom was wanted by Dumbledore to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Wow, that answers pretty much all the questions I had. Moony, you're the smart one, ask some questions." Glasses said.

"Well, I'm Remus Lupin, this is James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Of course you've already met Sirius." The one with sandy hair said.

"Pettigrew? Mary? Are you her boyfriend?" She asked the fat one with rat like features.

"Y-yes." He almost wet himself.

"So you've met the girls then?"

"Yeah. They're all really nice. Lily told me-"

"My darling Lily!" James cried, "I've missed my petal so much!"

"He's in love with her. Never shuts up about her and it's really annoying." Remus explained.

"I see. Well, I best be off. I have to get my trunk and cat before we arrive. Sorry about my entrance. I'd rather we forgot about that."

"I'll never forget." Sirius winked before Francesca rushed off.

She ran all the way back to the girls. They seemed worried at her long time and asked her what happened. Each of them were out raged when Francesca told them. Marlene ranted about how she hated the sisters when they got off the train and headed to the carriages but Lily stopped her.

"You need to go with the other first years. Your brothers should be there. Hagrid will take you across the lake. Don't worry, it's just your sorting. You'll be fine. I'll see you at the Gryffindor table." She smiled before walking off, leaving Francesca all alone.

"Oh crap. It's okay. You'll be fine. Just breath." She whispered before going in the direction of all the small people, hoping to meet with her idiot older brothers.


	2. Chapter II

"I have great pleasure to announce we have three transfer students this year, all from the same family. Please welcome twins, Harvey and Harry Green, moving into sixth year and Francesca Green will be joining fifth years." Professor Dumbledores voice boomed through the Great Halls doors, reaching the three siblings, standing the other side of them.

Harry grinned at his twin and put his arm around Francesca, reassuring her. Harvey pushed on the doors and the Great Hall was revealed. It really was as grand as the girls said. Four tables stretched up the length of the hall, where students sat at each spot of the benches, each table with their own colours to show their house pride. At the top of the hall, a smaller table was sat horizontally, facing the students with older people sat behind it so Francesca assumed it was the staff table. All eyes were on the three as they walked up to the front with applause. Many girls drooled over the boys and several wolf whistles sounded when Francesca was in view, causing both brothers to go over protective mode and glare at the boys that goggled at her.

"Harvey." The witch, known as Professor McGonagall, called him up while Harry was left with Francesca.

The hat was placed on his head and he winked at his twin and smiled at his sister. After a minuet, it let out a loud voice, echoing the word "HUFFLEPUFF!" One table, decorated in yellow and black, cheered and the girls screamed, making room for him to sit with them. Harvey got up and hugged Francesca before sitting with some other boys on the Hufflepuff table, completely ignoring the girls. Next was Harrys turn. He sat on the stool and waited a minuet before the same voice echoed through the hall but this time saying "RAVENCLAW!" Again, all of the girls at the table, in blue and bronze, screamed and tried to get him to join them but he sat with some boys.

Then it was Francesca's turn. The moment she was dreading. She knew she wasn't brave, smart or cunning so she thought she'd be off to the Hufflepuff table but the hat had different ideas. When Francesca sat on the stool, she found Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Eve, all cheering her on. They were sat on the table dressed in red and gold, so that must've been the Gryffindor table. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were sat next to the girls. James was trying to chat Lily up, Marlene was swatting Sirius away, Peter and Mary were being sickeningly sweet and Remus was smiling at her. Francesca felt the hat placed on her head, while she looked around, getting very nervous as all eyes were on her, and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hm, Slytherin is out of the picture. Definitely. Ravenclaw would be good but you're kindness over powers your brains. Gryffindor seems like a good choice. You don't see your bravery. In fact, you are oblivious to it. Yes, you will do great things beyond your imagination. You have no idea. Gryffindor will help you realise this. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared and the twins clapping and cheering was just as loud. As Francesca walked down to Lily, who had saved her a space between her and James, many boys tried to beckon her to sit with them but she didn't really care. As she sat down, many people tried to talk to her at once so she didn't hear what Dumbledore had to say but the next minuet, food had appeared on gleaming silver plates.

"We knew you'd do it!" Lily said, passing the potato salad to Alice.

"Your brothers are hot! What are the other two like?" Marlene asked.

"Oh, um, well, they're all real different I guess. Kai is a right laugh and Noah is super smart. Harvey is extremely sporty and he wants to try out for the Quiddich team and then Harry. Well, he's just a rule breaker." Francesca replied, grabbing several chicken legs.

"Four brothers? You have four older brothers! Ugh that would suck." A boy next to Alice said.

"It's alright. They don't steal my stuff like a sister would and they know how to have a good time. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Francesca Green but call me Cesca. Only my brothers call me Fran and it's a horrible nickname."

"I'm Frank Longbottom."

"Ohhhhhhh, Longbottom. Nice to meet you."

"And you."

"Why not my precious Lily flower?" A whining voice came from next to Francesca, right over her, to Lily the opposite side.

"Beacuse, Potter, I don't like you! You're an agnorant toe-rag and a bully to Sev! You're a mean person and I do not like mean people!"

"Bt he has it coming to him-"

"GUYS! I don't want to interrupt but I'm trying to eat and with you whining and you raising your voice slightly, it's hard to. Please save it for later when I am not in the middle." Francesca said calmly.

"Sorry Cesca. Want some mac n' chesse?"

"I'm good with chicken ta."

"Hm, you're quite fiesty. Do you like pranking?" James asked.

"Do I like pranking? That's like asking a dragon if he likes meat."

"Call yourself a good prankster?" Sirius asked.

"Well I don't like to admit it but as I no longer live there, in America I was famous for them. Called me a legend, all of them but no one knew it was me because, I can get away with it. I was just the quiet shy girl who did her homework."

"Blimey. She'd make a good marauder, don't you think?" James said.

"She needs to pass the test first."

"I don't want to be a marauder, whatever that is. It sounds lame."

"We are not lame! We are the sexiest, hottest, best pranking, most talked about people in the entire school!" Sirius raged.

"Wo, hun, calm down."

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

"It'll only boost your ego if you think you've won." Francesca said before turning back to the girls.

 **~Time skip to the dormitories~**

Francesca pushed on the doors to her new dormitory. Ironically, she shared it with Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary and Eve. The girls were putting up posters, pictures and unpacking the hard way when, with a flick of her wand, her trunk flew to the spare bed, opened itself and began to unpack. While it was doing that, Francesca focused on the more important possessions she owned. Her old, battered book, velvet box, money, photo album and vintage, prize possession broom stick, were all put to one side. She slid the top draw of her bedside table open and placed her book, box, money and pictures in there, locking it while her vintage broom floated up to the wall and stayed there on display and then she placed her photo on the top of the table, balancing on its old frame.

"Hello ladies, just dropping by- wow! Is that a- a vintage comet seven?" It was the marauders. They rushed over to the bed against the wall, "but who has this? They're worth a fortune!"

"It's mine. No touching Black." Francesca emmerged from the wardrobes, holding her actual broomstick.

"But how did you get it?"

"It's my grandfathers."

"Wow. Wow. Wow. He must've been rich!"

"Well prfoession Quiddich pays well.

"Your grandfather was a professional Quiddich player?"

"Yep. Played for the best club in America and the national team. Captain when they won the world cup, he was."

"Green? Oh. My. God. Your grandfather was Axel Green? _The_ Axel Green?" James said, jaw to the floor.

"Yes he was. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to put my broom under my bed so I'd watch out because its coming about now." She flicked her wand and it slid under the bed.

"You unpacked a bit sharpish." Sirius looked at her empty trunk.

"Seriously? Don't you use magic?"

"No, we don't know how to unpack with magic."

"What? Non verbal spells?"

"Nope."

"Jeez, learnt them in my third grade."

"Show off." Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Can you please get out?"

"Nope. We were sent by the fat lady's messenger to tell you there's someone outside for you."

"Okay great, now get out."

"As you wish." James bowed and marched everyone out.

Francesca followed them to see whoever it was outside. It could only be one of her brothers. Everyone else she knew was in Gryffindor, so it had to be. Any how, Francesca jumped down the stairs, getting looks of lust from those belonging to the male verity in the common room. She pushed the portrait hole and came face to face with someone she'd never seen before. He wore a yellow and black tie and a cheeky smile was plastered across his face. Dimples were planted either side of his smile and his pearly white teeth flashed in the light. He had a head of sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, that were quite captivating.

"Um, I think the messenger painting got it wrong. Would you like me to get who you're really after?" Francesca smiled politely.

"No, no, the painting was right. I don't want you to be freaked out by this but I needed to introduce myself. Forgive me, I'm Thomas. Thomas Butler."

"Oh, um, I'm Francesca Green but you probably heard from the sorting."

"Yeah, I did." He replied, breathless, subconsciously staring at Francesca.

"Urm Thomas? You're staring at me." Francesca laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry." He scratched his neck and looked down, "You're just really beautiful."

Francesca turned red, "I-I, uh, it was nice to meet you but I should probably get back. We'll have to hang out some time."

"Yeah we will. Lovely meeting you."

"And you."

Francesca gave the password back to the fat lady and entered the common room, not quite believing what had happened. It was her first night. She had made five fiends, four almost-friends and a cute guy had come and found her, introduced himself and called her beautiful. It was one of the most eventful nights she had had.


End file.
